Sin mesura
by cubolandazuri1
Summary: Eric Cartman es un tipo obsesivo y ha puesto sus ojos en un objetivo muy particular.


_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

Estaba oscuro, ni un rayo de luz iluminaba el lugar. No recordaba mucho así que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que tenía claro era el dolor de cabeza y cuerpo que comenzaba a punzarle con ímpetu.

_¿Estarían buscándole?_

Había abierto los ojos antes de que la alarma sonara; era apenas mitad de semana, no se podía permitir llegar tarde. Los útiles estaban listos, sólo tenía que ponerse la ropa y salir…

Cuando menos lo esperaba perdió el conocimiento, fue un sólo golpe en el cráneo el que terminó tumbándolo en el frío suelo de su habitación. Los párpados se fueron cerrando conforme su cuerpo caía, intentó mover sus manos para frenar la caída pero lamentablemente las señales no llegaban a los nervios.

Entre sueños sintió como alguien lo alzaba y sacaba de su casa. ¿Quién? Iba en trance, quería gritar pero aún su cuerpo estaba pesado, abría la boca pero no salía absolutamente nada, la vista la tenía nublada por lo que sólo distinguía sombras de lo que serían las casas que iba dejando atrás. No supo en que instante volvió a quedar inconsciente, lo que sí es que lo sintió como la escapatoria perfecta a la bizarra situación que estaba viviendo.

_¿Un secuestro? ¿Por qué?_ Él no tenía nada que le interesara a alguien, y por lo que sabía su familia tampoco guardaba un secreto de esa magnitud.

Cuando logró enfocar su mirada se descubrió encadenado como perro en lo que seguramente sería un sótano. Encima no se habían tomado la molestia de ser originales, genial. Jaló la cadena para ver la distancia que tenía, realmente se sorprendió al notar que era bastante.

Giró la cabeza para ver si podía descubrir donde se encontraba, un claro error por supuesto, la poca iluminación no ayudó a su inútil intento. Trastabilló cuando intentó ponerse completamente de pie, metió el pie en un traste con agua y soltó algunas maldiciones en voz alta. Alcanzó a sujetarse de la tubería y bajó la vista.

—**¡¿Pero qué…?! **—No había esperando encontrarse con un traste para alguna mascota hogareña. ¿Gato? ¿Perro? Daba igual, después de todo no era momento de estar pensando en ello.

De repente el lugar se iluminó, cerró los ojos para que no le molestara y en automático llevó la mano sobre su frente e intentó descubrir a la persona que había llegado, seguramente sería el secuestrador, no tenía tanta suerte para que una clase de héroe llegara de la nada a salvarlo…sobre todo a él. La madera comenzó a crujir y los pasos, cada vez más cerca, le pusieron de nervios y en alerta; fuera quien fuera lo escucharía. ¿Qué coño se había creído? Mira que secuestrar al hijo de Sheila Broflovski…no sabía en la que se había metido el hijo de puta.

—**¿Qué te crees…? **—No encontró el insulto apropiado para su raptor, tardó un poco más en acostumbrarse a la luz, así que el sujeto aprovecho y se colocó frente a él, sujetó su mentón con fuerza y terminó lanzándolo contra la pared.

—**Judío, judío…** —Canturreó aquella chillante voz que llevaba escuchando desde pequeño. Aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero aquella obesa silueta no podía ser de nadie más, así que sólo bastó que su voz llegara a sus oídos.

—**Cartman… **—Lo nombró con coraje. Se llevó la mano al brazo con el que había recibido el golpe. Le miró con ese desprecio que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. —**¿Y ahora qué mierda te ha picado? **—Tenía una dualidad de sentimientos, el terror que sentía era proporcional a la furia que le causaba saber que su agresor era Eric Cartman. ¿Cómo no lo pensó desde el primer instante?

—**No estás en posición de ser un rompe pelotas, Kahl** —Gruñó el castaño. Kyle rechinó los dientes con fuerza, ese maldito gordo…—**¿Sabes? La puta de tu madre no para de preguntar por ti, han llamado a la policía… **—Eric soltó una carcajada luego de sus palabras, parecía estar disfrutando la situación. —**No van a encontrarte, me aseguré de no dejar rastro alguno.**

—**Es imposible que te salgas con la tuya, cabrón. Me van a encontrar y esta vez te va a ir muy mal, gordo** —Le gustaba poder contestarle con confianza, quería decir que pese al poder de Cartman aún mantenía algo de serenidad, quizá tomaba esa seguridad por el odio que sentía hacia él y porque al hijo de perra parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo que su familia estuviera preocupada.

—**Eso es algo que no sucederá** —Siseó el castaño igual de tranquilo, de alguna forma ese plática se había convertido en una batalla para ver quien se mantenía sereno por más tiempo —**Ahora eres mi perro, estúpido judío** —Escupió la última palabra como si le quemara los labios.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. ¿Todo aquello era por…_eso_? ¿Solamente había estado buscando el momento exacto para secuestrarlo y hacerlo vivir un infierno parecido al que pasaron los judíos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Era una pregunta demasiado grande, ni siquiera se podía creer que él mismo estaba haciendo tremenda conjetura. De cualquier modo, no le permitiría verlo acabado.

—**¿Qué dices? Por mucho que me jodas no voy a dejarte ganar, idiota. No hay nada peor que estar contigo como perro faldero, yo no estoy dispuesto a ser lo que se te hinchen los huevos…** —Sabía que estaba poniéndose él mismo la soga al cuello, pero definitivamente no podía dejar que Cartman fuera más que él.

Grave error.

—**Es una pena** —Arrastró las palabras con parsimonia, como si nada pudiera alterarle. Kyle estaba un poco sorprendido, en otro momento el castaño se habría puesto a gritonear y exigir que se le respetara…estaba claro que Eric iba en serio. —**Sólo te he puesto en el lugar que te corresponde** —Acomodó el traste de agua que Kyle había pateado —**Incluso te dejé algo para que bebieras y lo has tirado, me temo que tendré que castigarte de algún modo.**

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre del pelirrojo comenzara a hervir mucho más. Ya no había ni palabras para insultarle, había sobrepasado sus límites. Se aventó contra él sin pensarlo, su subconsciente sabía que era más fuerte (_no tenía dudas de ello_) pero el estar atado al cuello le limitaba de alguna manera.

Cartman recibió el cuerpo del otro como si estuviera preparado para taclearlo; fue un impacto fuerte, el pelirrojo se había lanzado con toda su fuerza y el castaño simplemente se había quedado ahí plantado en espera del golpe. El ojiverde se había golpeado con algo, lo supo cuando se dio cuenta del punzante dolor en la cabeza y su mano sosteniendo su cuerpo, no podía mantenerse en pie.

—**¡Vaya! Pero si te has golpeado la cabeza **—Dijo el gordo fingiendo preocupación, volvía a ver algo borroso, se giró e intentó sobreponerse antes del siguiente ataque. Muy tarde. —**Te lo dije, eres mi perro ahora.**

Le tomó con fuerza de la barbilla, con ayuda de la mano libre le golpeó el pecho haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared; el pelirrojo soltó un grito de dolor, sobre todo por no poder librarse del culo gordo. Estaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a su completa merced, se mordió el labio como castigo por su propia debilidad.

Lo que siguió no lo esperaba…y fue su ruina total.

Lo único que sus verdes iris miraban era la pared con manchas de humedad, incluso olían a eso. Necesitaba aferrarse de algo pero no encontró algo cerca, se vio obligado a enterrar las uñas en su palma cuando sintió desgarrarse por dentro. Intentó girarse y atinarle un golpe en la cara, los brazos…donde fuera, sin embargo Cartman le tenía bien sujeto de la correa, tiraba de ésta con cada estocada que le daba.

No iba a darle el gusto de verle llorar por muy jodido que se sintiera. La humillación que estaba recibiendo no se comparaba con simples travesuras de niños, no, estaba pasando esa delgada línea. Su cuerpo se iba debilitando y sus manos comenzaron a resbalarse por el muro, agachó la cabeza y unos mechones le cubrieron la frente, la ira ya había dominado por completo su cuerpo e incluso la cabeza. No lo perdonaría. ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso no se arreglaría con simples palabras…

Había perdido la consciencia; estiró las manos y su frente golpeó la pared. ¿Qué si sentía dolor? En lo absoluto; nada podía dolerle más que haber bajado la guardia. Sus brazos temblaban y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Unas manos lo sujetaron torpemente y le hicieron erguirse, su espalda chocó contra la piel sudada de Eric, quien susurró algo incomprensible en su oído para marcarle el cuello después. ¡Como si eso fuera a importarle! Después de todo su cuerpo había sido marcado ya.

El gemido que indicaba el clímax del coito tan repulsivo le llegó como una salvación. Lo soltó y Kyle tuvo que gatear, tan indefenso como el imbécil del culón había deseado ponerlo. Su interior le ardía, necesitaba limpiar el rastro de ese maldito nazi de su cuerpo; su refugio fue una esquina, no tenía caso cubrirse y mucho menos volver a intentar huir, bajó la cabeza y sus rizos (_para ese momento casi lacios y goteando de sudor_) le cubrieron parte de los ojos.

—**¿Qué te parece, Kahl?** —El tono de su voz aún sonaba bajo, escuchaba perfectamente su respiración agitada. "**_Me parece una estupidez, cabrón_**". Había querido gritarle pero no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerlo. —**Tu asqueroso cuerpo judío no le pertenece a nadie más.**

¿Qué había dicho? Movió la cabeza para mirare por entre su cabello. De alguna manera sintió compasión, parecía tan desolado, no había puesto atención a ello jamás. Eric siempre había sido un tipo fuerte, el idiota al que parecía no afectarle lo que les sucedía pero se ponía histérico si no obtenía lo que quería.

¿Era él realmente lo que Cartman quería?…No, imposible. Había vivido para fastidiar a la gente, especialmente a él por tener, de forma hasta irónica, todo lo que odiaba. Sobraba pensar en esas características en ese momento, después de todo fueron las que obligaron a ese cabrón a hacerle la vida imposible de pequeño…aunque siendo sinceros Eric no había mostrado compasión por nadie. Recuperado el aliento se detestó a sí mismo al descubrir que sentía empatía por ese gordo; lo peor era que Cartman jamás sentiría culpa, remordimiento o cualquier tipo de sensación que descubrían lo humano en las personas.

Comprendió entonces la razón. Cerró los ojos como signo de derrota y apretó las manos sobre el frío suelo, ahora que lo entendía volvía las cosas fáciles al mismo tiempo que peligrosas. Asombrado intentó levantarse, el hecho de que Eric hubiese permanecido en silencio le ponía de nervios.

El castaño se había alejado pero no se fue, no podía perderse del espectáculo: un judío desnudo intentando reponerse para…¿huir? Tenía que ser una broma, pero ahí tenía la descripción de la razón por la que sólo había mantenido sus ojos en Kyle Broflovski. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación! Rebuscó en su chaqueta y le lanzó algo brillante, la llave terminó a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo.

—**Considéralo un regalo **—Sus palabras fueron arrastradas por los dientes, como si no quisieran salir, y subió, haciendo bastante ruido. Ya volvería para ver que tal iba su perra. Liberarlo de la cadena era darle un "_rayo esperanzador_", no había nada más exquisito que eso. Echó el seguro a la puerta y al separarse comenzó a reír; iba a salir para ver en vivo la desesperación de Sheila Broflovski, la tristeza de Gerald y el llanto del Dildo.

…Por ahora estaba satisfecho. Cuando se hubiera grabado cada uno de los rostros de la familia judía iría corriendo a tomar una vez más el cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras se las describía con un detalle monstruoso. Sí, definitivamente podía vivir con eso.


End file.
